Accidentally In Love
by Gabbymadd22
Summary: Will takes in Rachel when he finds her beaten and bruised on prom night. A month later, he'll ask himself how sympathy and comfort ever turned to...love? And who's out to get her?
1. How It All Began

**Hello, readers, and welcome back to another Will/Rachel story! Enjoy! But first, please read this warning. JESSE FANS, BEWARE! I've ALWAYS hated Jesse ever since he first set foot in the series! This story portrays Jesse as a psycho abusive maniac who's got it out for Rachel, and there's going to be a LOT of chapters where he plays the bad guy. So if you're a Jesse fan, I suggest you hit the "back" button and read another story because I'm NOT in the mood to have my review box to be filled with hate-mail from Jesse lovers. So either, don't read this story, or keep your mouth shut! Thank you.**

Will was driving back from the grocery store when he decided to drive by the school real quick. It was prom night and he wanted to see how everything looked.

The theme was Hollywood, and as he got closer, he saw the two big lights flashing at the entrance with a red carpet. He sighed remembering his own prom. He went with Terri, and it was an Under the Sea theme. He remembered getting on stage and singing to her. Oh, those were the days. Suddenly, he spotted something that snapped him out of it.

There was a girl sitting on the curb near the entrance. She was curled in a ball with her face buried in her knees. Somehow she looked familiar, so he pulled over, got out of the car and went to her.

"Excuse me, Miss, are you okay?" She shook her head without lifting it. Her brown hair and toned skin looked _really_ familiar. Finally he realized…it was Rachel!

"Rachel, honey, is that you? Are you okay?"

She finally lifted her head and his eyes widened.

There were scratches on her face and arms and face. Her cheek was violently red from a _really_ had slap, and he was pretty sure he saw a black eye forming. The top half of her dress was ripped, exposing her breasts, but he ignored it.

"Holy crap, Rachel, look at you! Who did this?"

He reached out to touch her shoulder but she sprang back.

"No, Jesse, don't touch me!"

Then it hit him. _Jesse_ had hurt her and now she was a bloody mess.

"Jesse hurt you? Where is he now?"

She pointed toward the entrance. He felt _really_ angry. So angry, he could just walk in there and beat the crap out of him! But all that mattered right now was to get Rachel out of there.

"Come on, I'll get you out of here."

Her eyes widened in fear. "No, he told me to stay here! He'll be very angry when he gets back and I'm not here!" She burst out into tears again.

He rubbed her back to sooth her. "Shhh, it'll be okay. He's gone for now, he can't hurt you. But I need to get you out of here before he does again, okay? You have to trust me, Rachel."

She nodded and he offered her his hand to help her up. She took it and stood up, holding her dress up. They both went to his car where he took a blanket out of the backseat and wrapped it around her so she wouldn't be too uncomfortable. They got into the car and drove away.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

She shook her head sniffing. "No, my Dads aren't home. And that's the _first_ place Jesse would look for me."

He looked at her. "But won't your Dads be worried?"

She shook her head again. "They're in Italy for a month for a business trip. They just left last night. Take me anywhere, as long as it's _far_ away from him!"

He looked at her sympathetically. "No, you'll stay with me. I can't have him hurting you while you're all alone, and I don't mind a little company for a month."

"No, no Mr. Shuester, I can't let you do that! That's very generous of you, but I can't be taking up space in your apartment!"

He chuckled. "It's all right, Rachel. I don't mind company; it gets too quiet in my apartment now that I'm divorced. And I haven't had company since…forever, I guess. Just call your Dads, explain the situation and I'll talk to them. "

She picked up her phone and dialed their number. After a few minutes, she handed him the phone. Will expressed how pleased he'd be for taking care of her and after a few seconds, he hung up smiling.

"Well, looks like you're stuck with me for a month."

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Mr. Shuester. I don't think any adult has been this kind to me. But can we stop by my house first so I can get some things? I can't spend a month in just one outfit!"

When they got to her house, Will stood by the door while she ran to her room gathering a month's worth of clothes, make-up, her things for school and a few other items. They got back into his car and started for his apartment. They walked in and he flipped on the lights.

"Here, I'll take your things into the guest room." He said gathering her things. "You can go into the bathroom and change out of that dress if you want."

She walked into the bathroom and peeled off her dress shaking. As the thin fabric brushed against her cuts and scratches, she winced remembering how she got them.

He wasn't supposed to sneak that alcoholic drink in.

He wasn't supposed to be so aggressive with her.

He wasn't supposed to physically _harm_ her.

She changed into her nightgown and walked out of the bathroom. Will was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Are you hungry, thirsty?" he asked walking into the kitchen.

She shook her head and sat on the couch.She covered her face with her hands and began to cry again.

He sat on the couch and pulled her to him, rocking her until she calmed down.

"Look at me, Mr. Shuester, I'm a mess! I'm sorry for blubbering like this, but I just can't help it!"

He nodded understandingly. "Rachel, I know this might be the _last_ thing you'd want to do, but can you tell me what happened?"

She sat up and took a few deep breaths.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. He came to pick me up, all handsome in his tuxedo. We got to the prom and danced for a bit, but then he thought things were getting too boring, so he pulled out a bottle of liquor. I'm guessing he snuck into my Dads' liquor cabinet while I was getting my purse. Anyway, he took a few sips and even offered me some but I politely refused. After a while, he started to get wild and tipsy so I tried to bring him to the truck so I could drive us home but he pulled me into a dark corner and tried to have sex with me. I said no but then he started to get all angry and aggressive. He tried even harder, ripping my dress and messing up my hair but I kicked him in his private spot, screamed and tried to run away. He was too fast though, and he grabbed me roughly and pulled me outside where he beat me."

Her eyes filled with tears. "By then I was too weak to fight back. He said we'd try again and told me to stay there while he went back inside to ask someone for a condom. Then you found me."

She looked at him and blinked through her tears. "Thank you, Mr. Shuester. If you weren't there to save me, I don't think I could imagine what could have happened."

She threw herself at him sobbing again. After a few minutes, she stopped crying. "I promise I won't be too much trouble."

He chuckled. "It's okay, we'll have fun, even if it's just for a month, I promise."

They sat there awkwardly for a few minutes while he looked around the room for something to distract them. His eyes landed on the TV.

"Do you want to watch a movie? You know, take your mind off things?"

She nodded and curled into a ball, resting her chin on her knees. He went to the big stack of DVDs lying of the floor and began searching through it. Finally he came up with a movie.

"How does _Dirty Dancing_ sound? It'll be entertaining and educational for the both of us!" he said cheerfully. "I think I could get some inspiration for the choreography for our performance at National's."

She just nodded and he popped in the movie. For a while she just stared blankly at the screen as the movie plays but then she started to show interest.

During the "I've Had the Time of My Life" scene, Will was singing along while she was nodding her head to the beat. By the end of the movie she was relaxed and comfortable.

After the movie, they watched _Cinderella_, but by the ending, she was practically in tears.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" he asked alarmed.

"That was supposed to be _my_ happy ending and he took it away from me! Why am I always stuck choosing the maniacs! This was supposed to be my **prom night**! **My **_**Cinderella**_ moment and now it's ruined!"

Will blinked and bit his lip. "There's always next year, you know. You can always go again-"

"Oh, and what? Find another date who turns out to be another psycho? Go alone? Prom night is a night that _EVERY_ girl dreams about!" she snapped.

"I meant that you could go with friends. Why go alone? You're right, prom is a night to share, and if it can't be with a date, then how about with some friends?"

She sniffed and stared at him. "Oh…you're right." She laughed nervously. "Sorry for snapping at you. I guess I'm still recovering from…you know."

"It's okay; I know it will take a while to heal. So…who got crowned prom king and queen?"

Her smile faded. "I don't know…I didn't stay long enough."

He nodded. "Okay, it's fine. We'll find out on Monday." I guess we can turn in, if you want."

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

He shrugged. "I'm not doing much, really. On Sunday s I just grade papers and that's it. So tomorrow I'll just get the grading over with and then we'll have a lazy day to have fun. How's that sound?"

She smiled. "I'd like that very much."

He got up from the couch and offered his hand to help her up.

"The guest room is down the hall, first door on the left. I'm right down the hall if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay, thank you very much, Mr. Shuester, good-night."

Later, she felt that she couldn't sleep. Images of the assault kept playing in her mind making her toss and turn. She had **no** idea what she had coming ahead of her…

**DUN DUN DUN! Tonight's episode both excited me and pissed me off, but no, this story and chapter isn't based on it. Hope you enjoy it, my lovely readers who will review! Thanks!**


	2. Let's Bowl!

**I'm glad everyone loved the first chapter and was nice enough to put the story on their favorites list! You all rock!**

Rachel woke to the sound of something sizzling in a pan. She got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face. She looked in the mirror and was utterly shocked to see that she had bags under her eyes and her eyes lost that bright excited sparkle she usually had. Her cuts and scratches were slowly healing, but she couldn't miss that black eye forming. She cursed Jesse for making her look like that.

She went into the kitchen and yawned. Will was cooking breakfast with his back turned to her. She looked at the table and saw that it was set, with a nice arrangement of flowers on her plate. There was also a plate of bacon and toast. He turned around and smiled when he saw her.

"Good morning, sunshine. How'd you sleep?"

"Not well, I kept tossing and turning."

He nodded. "I can see that. You look better, though, but you've lost that Rachel Berry sparkle in your eyes." He smiled. "But don't worry; let's see if we can get it back."

He turned and started putting plates on the table. She sat down and took the flowers off and put it gently next to her plate.

"Thank you again for letting me crash with you, Mr. Shuester."

He tipped some eggs onto her plate. "You're welcome, and you can call me Will, Rachel. We're at home so it's okay."

She shook her head politely. "No thank you, it would be too informal for me. You are my guardian and I'm still a minor, so I choose to respect you and not call you by your first name."

He started at her and then turned to get orange juice out of the fridge.

She poured some oatmeal into her bowl and spread some jam on her toast. He came back and poured her some orange juice. Then he sat down and they began eating.

"So, what do you want to do today, Rachel? We'll do whatever you want."

She took a bit out of her toast and thought for a few seconds.

"Can we go bowling? I've never been bowling before."

He nearly choked on his bacon. "You've **NEVER** been bowling before?"

She ate her eggs sheepishly. "No…growing up I was more interested in Broadway and performing, so I hardly had any time to experience other fun things that normal kids did, especially bowling."

He nodded and took a bite out of his eggs. "Yeah, we can go bowling! I love bowling!"

After breakfast they both cleared away the dishes.

"Is it okay if I take a shower?" she asked.

He nodded. "Go ahead, I'll just be in the living room grading papers and then we'll head out."

She went into the bathroom and turned on the water until it was warm enough. When she stepped in, the warm water stung her cuts and scratches but after a few seconds, it felt good. She shampooed her hair and washed her body as gently as she could.

When she got out of the shower, she saw him grading papers so she went back to the guest room and worked on some homework.

He finished around lunch time, so he went to the door and knocked.

"Rachel, are you ready? I'm done grading."

She opened the door and stepped out.

"Yes, Mr. Shuester, I'm ready. Let's go."

They piled into his car and stopped at a nearby restaurant for lunch. He had a burger while she snacked on a small salad. Then they headed to the bowling alley.

When they got inside, her eyes widened.

"Wow…it looks fun!"

They went to the front desk to get their shoes.

"What's your shoe size, Rachel?"

"I'm a size 7, Mr. Shuester."

They assistant handed them their shoes and told them which lane to go to.

He put on his shoes and laughed when he saw her struggling to put her shoes on. He knelt down and slipped the shoes onto her feet and tied the laces.

"Okay, now we need to find your ball."

A few minutes later, Rachel had found the perfect ball. She found one that was hot pink and had stars on it but it was _much_ too heavy, so she settled for a simple small blue one.

"Okay, now I'm going to teach you Bowling 101." He said when he had the game set up. "The most important thing to know is that you roll the ball to knock all the pins over. Watch me."

He took his ball, rolled it and it knocked down eight pins. She nodded making a mental note.

He turned to her. "Sort of like that. It's your turn now."

Her cheeks turned red. "I don't think I'll be as good as you."

He chuckled. "It's okay; it's your first time. No one's perfect on their first time. And it really isn't about being good about winning…it's about having fun."

She nodded. "Okay, I guess I'll go."

She took her ball and walked up to the line. Remembering how he threw the ball before, she tried to mimic it, but the ball went straight to the gutter. She turned around blushing.

"Okay…that's the end of my turn! You go!" She tried to scurry back to her seat but he grabbed her and turned her around laughing.

"No, no, no Missy. This is your first time, so it'll take a while to get the hang of it. I'll help you."

He pushed her back to the line and gave her the ball. Then he stood behind her and grabbed her waist.

Suddenly…they both felt a jolt of electricity spark…at it wasn't an electrical shock. They both felt confused…but pushed the feeling away.

With her hand holding the ball, he guided her arm back. She felt shivers up her spine…probably from the air conditioning or she was just too nervous. He swung her arm forward and the fall fell into the lane.

They held their breaths for a few seconds…and suddenly…**ALL** the pins went down! Will was utterly shocked.

"Hey, I did it! Is that good?" she asked.

"There is…no…**POSSIBLE** way that could have happened on your second try!" he shouted.

Rachel smiled mischievously. "Well…I'm sure you'll catch up."

He looked at her and matched her smile. "Oh, it's on Berry!"

When the game was over, Will and Rachel had tied. To celebrate, he took her out for ice cream.

When they got back home, Will cooked a delicious pasta dinner and then they watched a movie.

"Did you have fun today, Rachel?"

She smiled and leaned against him. "I sure did…that's the best fun I've ever had!"

He laughed and kissed her on top of her head. She suddenly started feeling warm inside from how close they were to each other.

When the movie was over, they both got ready for bed.

Rachel changed her nightgown and checked her phone. There was one message from…Jesse.

"_Hey Rachel, it's me Jesse. Look, I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted on prom night. I mean, I'm __**REALLY TERRIBLY SORRY**__, Rachel. I would have __**NEVER**__ done that to you if I wasn't drunk. I hope I didn't cause too much damage. I went to your house today but you weren't home, so I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow. Sleep well."_

She threw her phone across the room and sighed with relief. He didn't know where she was and she hoped it would stay like that until her month was up…

**Okay, so it's about 12:30 a.m. when I typed this, I just wanted to get it up before I went to bed, so enjoy!**


	3. Don't Want You Back

The next morning, Rachel and Will woke up early and got ready for school. They ate a quick breakfast, got dressed and hopped into his car.

When they got to school, they bid each other good-bye as he went off to Spanish and she went to her locker. Jesse was waiting for her there.

"Hey babe, where've you been? You haven't been home all weekend!"

She crossed her arms. "What, were you checking up on me or something?"

"Well, I wanted to see if you were okay."

She pulled up the sleeves of her shirt to show him her cuts and scratches. "Does **THIS **look like I'm okay?" She pointed to her black eye. "And does **THIS** look like I'm okay?"

His face suddenly got pale. "I didn't know it was that bad." He said quietly.

She pulled down her sleeves. "Well, you did. I don't think we should see each other anymore."

His eyes widened. "You're breaking up with me?"

She nodded. "Yes…why would I date someone who beats me?"

"I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing!" he protested.

"I don't want to hear it. Good-bye, Jesse." She turned and headed to class.

_**During Glee**_

Will sat in the choir room waiting for everyone.

Rachel was the first to come in. She looked much stressed about something.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

She kept her eyes down. "I really don't want to talk about it."

Suddenly all the other kids started piling in, buzzing about prom.

"Hey, what's up, Mr. Shue?" Mercedes said when she came bouncing in.

Will smiled. "Hey guys, how was prom?"

"Prom was prom." Quinn said nonchalantly. "It was magical."

"Who are the new King and Queen?"

Santana smiled. "I and David Karofsky were crowned. He and I are going to rule the school!"

"You wouldn't have one fairly because it was obvious that the whole voting system was rigged!" Quinn argued. "Finn and I should have won, period."

Santana gave her a sly smile. "Sorry, but according to the voters, everyone in this school prefers boob-job Lopez to a preggo in my eggo Fabray."

"Okay, that's enough girls. Santana, I congratulate you and David's victory. Use your powers wisely. Now let's get working on our assignment." Will said.

Jesse raised his hand. "Mr. Shue, I have a song."

He didn't even wait for an answer. He got up, grabbed a guitar and stood in the front of the room.

"This song is pretty much for Rachel and how I feel about her."

"Um, Jesse that's not our assignment."

Jesse nodded. "Hear me out, Mr. Shue. I know it's not the right time, but I need to get this our or I won't be able to do it again."

_You know our love was meant to be  
>The kind of love that lasts forever<br>And I need you here with me  
>From tonight until the end of time<br>You should know, everywhere I go  
>You're always on my mind, in my heart<br>In my soul_

_You're the meaning in my life_

_You're the inspiration_

_You bring feeling to my life_

_You're the inspiration_

_Wanna have you near me_

_I wanna have you hear me sayin'_

_No one needs you more than I need you_

Suddenly, Will started feeling _really_ jealous. Why was he jealous? He didn't like the way he was looking at Rachel. He looked sincere, but he also had a determined look in his eyes.

He's not giving her up without a fight, he thought.

Rachel sat there, trying to look bored and uninterested but still there was a little tug on her heart. It was a tug of _fear_, fear of making the mistake of taking him back. But she decided to stand her ground with a firm "no".

When the song was over, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Rachel, I'm truly sorry I've been a jerk lately. Please forgive me."

The other girls looked at her waiting for her answer. Will held his breath.

She smiled sweetly and walked to the front of the room.

"Now _I_ have a song that will answer that."

The piano started playing and she stared at Jesse with a determined look in her eyes.

_You hit me faster than a shark attack  
>You saw my picture on the Backstreet's Back (Alright!)<br>And you were more than just a pretty face  
>But how you fooled me, I'm still amazed babe<br>But I should have known, that I would be  
>Another victim of your sexuality<br>But now we're done and over with (uh, uh)  
>(don't, don't want you back)<em>

_Don't want you back  
>Cause you're no good for me, I know<br>That's all I can say  
>Don't want you back<br>Forgive my honesty but you gotta go  
>I don't want you back<em>

When she finished the song, all the girls cheered. The boys glared at Jesse who had a shocked expression on his face.

She shrugged. "Sorry, Jesse, but you've hurt me so many times before and you've hurt me again; I just can't keep on forgiving you and taking you back. We're finished."

Will smiled and patted her on the back.

_**Later at the apartment**_

"I'm proud of you, sweetheart." He said during dinner.

She returned the smile. "Thanks, I think I did the right thing. But now I'm not so sure."

He nodded understandingly. "You did, believe me. Hopefully he got the message and won't hurt you anymore."

While she was getting ready for bed, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_What the hell was that, Berry? I pour my heart out to you and you make a fool out of me!"_

"Jesse, I meant it. You're just going to hurt me again."

"_I said I was sorry, okay? Why isn't that enough?"_ he snapped.

"Jesse, we're not kids anymore! There are so many sorrys I can take…and I'm done listening. We're through."

There was a long pause.

"_You're going to regret that, Berry. You're going to regret breaking up with me. It's payback time!"_ He said menacingly hanging up.

Suddenly she felt _really_ scared. She wondered what he was going to do. She wished that someone would help her.

Later that night Will woke to the sound of her screaming down the hall. He raced to her room and found her tossing, turning and flailing in her bed.

"No, Jesse, get away from me! Don't touch me!"

He jumped onto the bed and grabbed her shoulders.

"Rachel, honey, wake up, please! You're just dreaming!"

She flailed her arms some more and screamed even louder.

"Don't touch me! I don't love you anymore! I love…I love"

She opened her eyes and flew into his arms sobbing.

He wrapped his arms around her and started rocking her.

"Oh Mr. Shuester, I'm so afraid! He'll do something horrible, I just know it!"

She couldn't bring herself to tell him about the phone call…she was just too scared.

"Shhh it'll be all right, you're safe now. It was just a nightmare." He said softly.

She clung onto him tightly. "Please don't leave me! I-I can't sleep without seeing his face…it's too scary!"

He nodded and kissed her on the head. "Okay, calm down. I'll sleep here with you tonight." He stroked her hair. "There, there, it's all right now. You'll be fine."

He wiped away her tears. "You're all right. Now let's get into bed." He tried to pry him off her but she clung on tighter.

He sighed. "Come on, Rachel, we have to get you to sleep."

She loosened her grip and fell limp in his arms. He lay her down on the bed and crawled in next to her wrapping his arms protectively around her waist. She turned toward him and pressed her body against his chest.

All of a sudden she started hiccupping.

He chuckled. "First sobs and now hiccups?"

She laughed nervously. "I'm really sorry for waking you up. I didn't know I'd be having nightmares. It's just so-"

"Shhh…it's all right." He interrupted.

She snuggled up to him…and suddenly felt a sudden warmness overcome her. As she heard his heart beating against hear ear, her heart started beating rapidly. She didn't feel afraid anymore, as long as his arms were wrapped tightly around her. Sometime later…they both fell asleep.

Now…what was to be done about Jesse?

**Yikes…next chapter we'll find out what Jesse's definition of "payback" is.**


	4. Make You Smile

**Correction: Jesse's payback will be **_**next**_** chapter. For this chapter I wanted to work on more Will/Rachel so everything wouldn't be going too fast. Sorry, peeps!**

Rachel woke up the next morning by the sun streaming through the window. She opened her eyes and saw her head pressed against Will's chest. Somehow she felt comfort in the heavy breathing sounds and movement he made. She tried to get up but his arms gripped her waist tighter and puller her closer to him. She looked over at the clock. It was only 6:30 a.m. so she had another half an hour until it was time to wake up. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Will opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Rachel sleeping peacefully against him. She sighed and he rubbed her back. Suddenly he felt his heart beating rapidly and he felt a knot form in his throat. Why did he keep feeling like this every time he was near her?

"Rachel," he whispered. "Wake up, honey. I'm going to make breakfast and wake you up in thirty minutes, okay?"

She breathed deeply. What he didn't know was that she was inhaling his scent. He could still feel the warmness of her breath through his thing white t-shirt. It sent shivers up his spine.

He released his arms from her waist and slid out from underneath her. He got off the bed and headed for the doorway, but before he left the room he took a look at her and smiled. She yawned and stretched and for some reason he _loved_ the way her soft pink lips parted. He left the room and made breakfast.

Half an hour later, she came miserably thumping to the breakfast table. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she'd been crying.

"Are you okay, Rachel?"

She finally decided to tell him the truth.

"Jesse called….he wasn't too happy with me rejecting him. He threatened to get back at me…I don't know what he's planning but he practically shouted it and…I'm just too scared to face him."

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her.

There's that comforting warmness, they both thought.

"It's okay; we don't have to go to school today. We can just stay home and hang out again if you want."

She looked up in surprise. "Mr. Shuester, you can't do that for me! You have a class to teach and Glee-"

He put his hand up to her lips to quiet her. "Rachel, until your Dads come home from Italy, I'm your guardian, and if something is troubling you, it's my job to make you feel better, and I sure enjoy doing it!"

She nodded. "All right, are you sure you won't get in trouble?"

He pushed some loose hair out of her face. "Principal Figgins and Emma already know the situation and they agreed that if you needed to stay home, I'd stay with you to take care of you. It's all cool."

He picked up a fork, stabbed her egg with it and held it to her mouth.

"Open wide, little Rachel!" he said playfully.

She pouted. He laughed because it looked so cute.

"Don't make me find your tickle spots!"

She gasped. "You wouldn't!"

He smiled. "Try me."

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth wide. "It's open, it's open! See?"

He put the eggs in her mouth and watched her as she chewed. When she swallowed, he smiled evilly.

"Even if you _did_ eat it, I'm still going to tickle you!"

She squealed, jumped off her chair and ran around the room while he chased after her. She was quick but he was quicker and pounced onto her and started tickling her sides. She lay on the floor squirming and shrieking while he tickled her saying "Tickle monster, tickle monster!"

After a while they both got exhausted and he collapsed on top of her breathing heavily while she gasped for breath. When he lifted his head, he paused, looking into her shiny brown eyes.

She looked back into his crystal blue eyes and her heart started beating fast…again.

His eyes then travelled to her soft pink lips and then he realized how much he _really_ wanted to kiss her.

No…not now, he thought. She almost got raped, she doesn't need this now!

He sat up and helped her off the floor. "Okay, so what do you want to do today?"

She just sat there staring at him, numb from the loss of contact.

He rubbed his neck nervously. "Um…we can go back to the bowling alley…you know…have another round."

She continued to sit there staring at him. She would have spoken up already but she thought it was cute listening to him talk so she didn't say anything.

Her gaze was burning into him like lasers. "Or…we can go shopping; do you need any more clothes?"

More silence.

She looked like she was practically undressing him with her eyes.

"Um…or we could go…Rachel can you _please_ stop staring at me and say something?"

She smiled and started giggling. "I took you long enough!"

He chuckled. "Okay, seriously, do you want to do anything today?"

She thought for a minute. "Well…I heard there's a new musical movie out in theatres. I was hoping to catch it."

He smiled. "Oh yeah, I heard about that! Let's go see it!"

An hour later, they pulled into the parking lot of the movie theatre. They got their popcorn and went into the theatre.

The movie was fantastic. During the emotional scenes, Rachel would tear up and Will would offer her his hand to hold.

And the best part was that he didn't just hold her hand like it was just a rock that was placed in his hand. At times he would often stroke the back of her hand with his thumb and give it an occasional squeeze.

When the movie ended, Rachel stood up and applauded, blinking through her tears. Afterwards, they went out for lunch and then they went mini-golfing. Turns out she was more skilled than he thought.

After mini-golfing, they went home and watched _Moulin Rouge_.

Will cooked a yummy vegetable stir-fry for dinner and after dinner they watched _A Cinderella Story_. She fell asleep toward the ending, so he picked her up and carried her to the guest room. He smiled as her head kept bouncing on his chest. When he got to the room, he set her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Then he went to his room to get ready for bed.

While he lay in bed, he recalled everything they did today. He loved the way her smile lit up and was glad that she got her Rachel Berry spark back…even If it was just for now.

He also wondered…was he falling for her? It was already enough having his heart ache every time he saw her cry out of hurt. But when she was happy…he felt happy. He didn't feel lonely anymore. His heart started aching again when he remembered that they only had three more weeks together…he promised that he would make the best of it.

He fell asleep wondering how on Earth he wound up falling in love with a girl like Rachel Berry.

**Awww…how sweet that was. Now remember, next chapter we're coming back to Jesse's "payback". I have **_**great**_** ideas in mind, but you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to see! **


	5. Love the Way You Lie

**Thanks everyone for the suggestions! Now for the main part you've been itching to read!**

A week had passed and things seemed to be going great. Jesse hardly bothered Rachel anymore and she still had fun hanging with Will. On weekends, he'd take her out to fun places and restaurants and they both found themselves falling more in love with each other

Rachel woke one morning and went to the breakfast table. She was surprised to see her breakfast ready….along with a bouquet of roses and big red heart balloons. Will came in a second later buttoning up his shirt.

"Good morning, princess."

She smiled. "Mr. Shuester, what's all this?"

He walked over to the calendar hanging on the wall and pointed at the date. "Have you forgotten? It's February 14th, Valentine's Day!"

She gasped. "Really, it is? I completely forgot!" She looked at the table setting. "But really, you didn't have to do this for me."

He rubbed his neck and laughed nervously. "Well, I wanted to do something nice for you, because…I didn't think you'd have anyone special to share it with today and I didn't want you feeling left out."

"Thank you, Mr. Shuester, that's very kind of you. I wish I had something for you. Wait…I think I do!"

She hurried back to the guest room. He smiled, glad that she liked it. It was his way of showing how he felt about her, but apparently she just thought he was being nice.

She came back with a teddy bear that was holding a heart that said "I LOVE YOU" on it.

"I've had this ever since I was a little kid. I've been saving it for that special someone on Valentine's Day, but I haven't had one…so I'm giving it to you.

He took the bear, his heart heavy. "Thank you, Rachel." He whispered. And if you'd like to, I don't mind being your pretend boyfriend for the day."

"Haha, very funny, Mr. Shuester. What's the catch?"

He shook his head. "No catch, I just thought it would be a cool idea since we're both alone on Valentine's Day."

She thought for a second. "Okay, that sounds wonderful. But you're going to have to ask me _properly_."

He chuckled. "I think I can do that."

He knelt down on one knee and took her hand. Her eyes widened and she squealed.

"Chill, Rachel…it's not that bad!" He cleared his throat.

"Rachel Berry, would you do me the honor of being my pretend girlfriend for Valentine's Day…even if it's just for the day?"

She pouted. "No…. just joking, _of course_ I would!"

He stood up and hugged her. She inhaled his scent…and he kissed her on the cheek.

She took his tie that he was about to put on and fixed it for him.

"You know, it kind of feels like we're a married couple."

He really liked the sound of that. "Yes, it does. Now eat your breakfast, honey."

_Honey_…that name tickled her eardrums and sent chills all over her body.

_**During Glee**_

"Happy Valentine's Day everyone…I hope you enjoy your special day with your special someone." Will called out to the class.

Everyone murmured in agreement and some of the couples started cuddling.

"Okay, guys…keep it PG, please; we're still in school you know."

The couples broke apart and watched him intently. He walked over to the white board and wrote the words _Love Songs_ on it.

"Okay, so we all know that Valentine's Day is about love. So today-"

"Mr. Shuester," Jesse interrupted again raising his hand. "I'd like to start with a song."

Will sighed annoyingly. "Look, Jesse, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I can't have you keep interrupting me to sing a song about how sorry you are to Rachel."

Jesse stood up with his face content. "This isn't a sorry song Mr. Shue."

He walked to the front of the room and slowly began pacing. "On prom night, I took Rachel to the prom. After a while, things got pretty boring so I took a few swigs of liquor that I stole from her Dads' cabinet."

Will started to panic inside. He looked at Rachel and he didn't like what he saw. Her eyes widened and she looked pale.

"Jesse...no…don't." She whispered hoarsely but he kept going.

"So I wound up getting a little tipsy. She freaked out and tried to drag me out but I took her to a dark corner and tried to force her to have sex with me."

She closed her eyes, not believing what he was revealing. Will desperately wanted to rush to her side. Everyone just stared at him in shock.

"Jesse, that's enough." He said.

"Quiet, Shue…I'm not done. Did any of you notice Rachel's black eye the Monday we came back from prom?"

Everyone looked at Rachel.

"She…said that a shampoo bottle fell on her face." Finn said vaguely.

"She said that she ran into a door." Tina said.

"Jesse, what did you _do_ to her?" Quinn whispered glaring at him.

Jesse smiled smugly. "She tried to resist me so I took her outside and beat the crap out of her!"

Everyone sat up in their seats. Rachel started shaking uncontrollably. Will heard enough.

"Jesse, stop!" He shouted.

Jesse smiled. "Sorry babe…I told you it was payback time!"

Puck cracked his knuckles. "**NO ONE** touched Berry like that!"

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "Now, Puck, I haven't even started my song yet! I'm going to be singing _Love the Way You Lie_ by Eminem and Rhianna because I think it fits perfectly with our situation. Obviously this song is a duet…so I'm going to need a lady partner."

He eyed Rachel. "Come on, Rachel, you _know_ you want to."

She shook her head.

Jesse's eyes narrowed. "Fine, be that way. I always knew you were _weak_. I'll song the song myself. And I'm going to keep singing it over and over…"

She covered her face with her hands. Her heart felt heavy at this humiliation.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie_

_I can't tell you what it really is  
>I can only tell you what it feels like<br>And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
>I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight<br>As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
>High off of love, drunk from my hate,<br>It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate  
>And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me<br>She fucking hates me and I love it.  
>Wait! Where you going?<br>"I'm leaving you"  
>No you ain't. Come back we're running right back.<br>Here we go again  
>It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great<br>I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane  
>But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped<br>Who's that dude? I don't even know his name  
>I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again<br>I guess I don't know my own strength_

As he sang, Will noticed Rachel rocking back and forth in her seat biting her nails. The more Jesse sang, the more Will wanted to punch him in the face.

_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe  
>When you're with 'em<br>You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em  
>Got that warm fuzzy feeling<br>Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em  
>Now you're getting sick of looking at 'em<br>You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em  
>Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them<br>You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, hit 'em  
>Throw 'em down, pin 'em<br>So lost in the moments when you're in them  
>It's the rage that took over it controls you both<br>So they say you're best to go your separate ways  
>Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday<br>Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
>Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her<br>Next time you show restraint  
>You don't get another chance<br>Life is no Nintendo game  
>But you lied again<br>Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
>Guess that's why they call it window pane<em>

By now, Rachel was on the edge of her seat, ready to jump…ready to run. Will knew he'd be there to catch her if she did.

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
>And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine<br>But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
>You're the same as me<br>But when it comes to love you're just as blinded  
>Baby, please come back<br>Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
>Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano<br>All I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
>Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk<br>Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk  
>I told you this is my fault<br>Look me in the eyeball  
>Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall<br>Next time. There won't be no next time  
>I apologize even though I know its lies<br>I'm tired of the games I just want her back  
>I know I'm a liar<br>If she ever tries to leave again  
>Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire<em>

Rachel officially lost it. She let out a painful sob, jumped out of her seat and bolted out of the room. Will took off after her.

"Rachel, stop! Stop running and come here!"

She kept running through the halls sobbing.

"I've never been so humiliated! How could he do this to me?"

He kept running until he was able to catch up with her.

"Rachel, would you _please_ stop running and just talk to me?"

She finally stopped, panting. Her bent down to catch his breath, then he opened his arms for her.

"Come' ere, I'm not going anywhere."

She turned around and rushed to him with such force that she almost knocked him over. She sobbed into his shirt was he stroked her hair.

"Shhh it's all over. You're all right."

After a few minutes, he realized that he left the rest of the gang in the choir room.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

She nodded.

He rubbed her back. "Okay, let me just dismiss everyone and then we'll go home. You'll be all right. Do you want to wait in the hallway?"

She shook her head.

"Okay, just wait by the door and I'll dismiss them."

He took her by the hand and she clung onto the door frame. He walked inside where everyone was buzzing about what just happened.

"Guys, I'm taking Rachel home. She's not feeling well."

He looked at Jesse's seat…but he wasn't there!"

"Where's Jesse?" he asked angrily.

Everyone stared at his seat and then back at him.

"We didn't know he escaped, honest, Mr. Shue!" Mercedes said.

"After you left, we all just started talking…we didn't think he'd leave!" Finn said hurriedly.

Suddenly Will noticed the window was wide open. Then he spotted a small slip of paper on Jesse's seat. He looked at it. It said:

_I told you it was payback time. But I'm not finished yet, so you better be prepared!_

"Oh my God…I need to get Rachel out of here. You guys are dismissed and if you see Jesse stop him, please, for Rachel's sake!"

Everyone jumped up and rushed out of the room.

"You got it, Mr. Shue!" Puck called over his shoulder.

When everyone was gone, he walked over to Rachel who had her head down and her arms crossed. He put his hand on her shoulder and felt her steady breathing.

"Come on, let's go home."

**Next chapter…we'll see more Will/Rachel goodness. If I had the ability to shoot Jesse myself, I would!**


	6. LOVE

**Hello…I'm back, babies! I went to TPC (The Players Championship, for you beginners) because I practically live near it and my Dad's work gave him like a BOATLOAD of tickets! It was okay, I'm not much of a fan of Golf, but right now I'm kinda lacking inspiration. I mean, I had to read HUNDREDS of Rachel/Will stories and found some inspiration for this chapter, but whatever comes next, I got nothing. So feel free to place your ideas in your reviews and maybe if I like you, it'll be in later chapters. Are you ready?**

Will unlocked the door to his apartment and Rachel flew inside, throwing herself on the couch sobbing. He made sure all the doors and windows were locked and then sat on the couch with her rubbing her back.

His heart ached _badly_. He felt really terrible that he couldn't stop Jesse from hurting Rachel again, especially after humiliating her in front of the whole Glee club!

Rachel sat up and started pounding her little fists onto his chest. He let her because if there was _anything_ she could do to let out her anger, he'd let her do it.

"Jesse, you **MONSTER**!" she screamed.

_WHACK! WHACK!_

"You ruined me!"

_WHACK! WHACK!_

"Because of **you**, I'm living every day fearing for my life!"

_WHACK! WHACK!_

"You took advantage of me…you humiliated me…_I HATE YOU!"_

_WHACK! WHACK!_

Those last three words stung him even though he knew she wasn't addressing him.

She kept throwing punches until her arms felt heavy. She looked like she was about to collapse, but he caught her by the shoulders.

She sat there panting while he held her for a few minutes.

Suddenly, lightening flashed and thunder boomed, causing her to jump into his lap screaming.

"Sorry, I'm _terrified_ of lightning."

He nodded and pushed some hair out of her face. "I can see that. Are you all right now?"

She looked down and sniffed. "I suppose…I feel a little better now."

"That's good. I'm really sorry you had to go through that."

She blushed. "I'm sorry you had to spend your Valentine's Day like this."

"No, no don't apologize." He said. "_I'm_ sorry for not being a good boyfriend to you."

She looked at him in surprise. "Will…you _do _know that we're just pretending for the day, right?"

He looked away and then looked back at her. "Rachel…I haven't exactly been honest with you lately."

He sighed. "This is hard to say…" He looked away again.

She took his chin in her hand and turned it to face her. "Will…you can tell me anything. I've opened up to you and I want you to know that you can open up to me."

He took her hand in his. "Did you just call me Will?"

She nodded. "I trust you enough. You've been here all along to help me through…it's the least I can do.

She blinked. "Will…" she whispered.

He sighed. "Okay…these past two weeks have been…_magical_. When I first took you in, I thought of you more as a daughter, but as time went on…" his voice faltered.

She tilted her head in confusion.

"Let's just say…I never thought I'd wind up falling in love with you."

Her eyes widened. He looked worried and thought he officially freaked her out.

"Now, if you don't feel the same way, I understand. I just wanted to tell you because after Jesse hurt you and kept begging for you to take him back…I felt instantly jealous. If you took him back, I'd lose you forever before I even told you how I felt."

He cupped her face with his hands. "I love you, so much Rachel. Now I know it may seem a bit weird, especially coming from me, but…I just want to make you happy."

They sat there for a few minutes silently, both their hearts racing. Finally she spoke up.

"Will…that was sweet of you. And the feeling's mutual, I fell in love with you the same way. By the way, I never got over that crush on you."

She leaned up and kissed him passionately. Both their minds were blown by the effect, and they forgot all their troubles as they sought comfort in the kiss.

He smiled relieved. "So…we're not pretending anymore?"

"I guess not…what about Jesse?"

He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Though I may not be there to protect him from you forever, I promise I will do _whatever_ I can so he won't hurt you anymore."

"I love you, Will." She said softly and he leaned in for another kiss. She sighed and leaned against his chest.

"You're heart's beating _really_ fast." She said.

He tightened his grip on her waist. "I can't help it." He whispered. "It does that _every time_ I'm with you…I think it's a good sign."

She nodded. "Mine too…I don't want this month to end."

"Me either, sweetheart, but you have to go back to your normal life _sometime_. Your Dads will miss you."

She looked up at him. "I don't _want_ my life to go back to normal! I want my life to change, especially now that I'm with you. I want my life to changer _right here, right now_ at this very minute."

He smiled and kissed her again.

"Wish granted, honey. Now get off me so I can start dinner."

**Okay, if you were expecting a lemon scene, FORGET IT! I'm no good at creating any and all that extensive research reading other Will/Rachel stories to get inspiration….just…nothing. So short and sweet is all you're getting. I know it's TOTALLY short, but I just **_**really**_** wanted to get Will and Rachel to confess their love for each other and finish where last chapter left off, so enjoy! And again, refer back to my author's not at the top of the page, I'm lacking ideas. GIVE ME IDEAS! Thank you, and good-night.**


	7. Kidnapped!

**My story is starting to lose interest and pizzazz, so I'm going to **_**try**_** to make this chapter interesting. I'm lacking some "Jesse Anger Management" so I'm going to try and add some intensity. This idea just randomly came to me, so I'm going to try this out. If you don't like it, let me know and I'll re-edit it to your liking. Readers…ready for the suspense?**

The next day at school during Glee, Sue popped her head into the classroom while everyone was rehearsing.

"Shuester, I need to speak with you _privately_."

Will, who was working with Rachel on her song, looked up.

"Now, Sue? We're busy rehearsing."

Her eyes narrowed. "_Now_, Will."

He sighed and followed her out of the room. She led him into her office.

"Grab a seat, but don't get _too_ comfortable…I don't want my perfect office reeking with the stench of Will Shuester."

He rolled his eyes and took a seat. She sat in her own chair across from him and crossed her arms.

"You're watching Rachel until her Dads get back, right?"

He nodded. "What's it to you?"

She shifted in her seat. "I'm a bit worried about her. I heard about her mishaps with Jesse, but ever since you took her in, I've noticed that she seemed to become a bit…_attached_ to you."

He tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "Every time I look at her, she's always staring at you with this weird loving look on her face, like you're the doll in the toy store window that she _desperately_ wants. And every time Jesse does something to hurt her, she'll cling onto you like a little monkey. Will, I think…she's _infatuated_ with you!"

His heart started beating fast. She was so _close_ to figuring it out, but if she found out about their affair, he'd be in **big** trouble!

"It's quite fine, Sue. She's a girl and you know how sometimes get emotionally unstable and clingy. I don't mind helping her get back on her feet."

Sue sighed rubbed her forehead. "Look, Will, we've seen this before, but I think you should put a stop to it before it's too late."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Okay, let's say you're right. What do you think I should do?"

She sat back in her chair. "Tell her that you're not interested in her. If you don't, you'll keep leading her on until she finds out too late and you leave her with a broken heart. It's much easier to let her down easy than keep lying to her, you know."

He bit his lip. "She's just a girl, Sue!"

"Look, teenage girls should fall for boys _their own age_, not teachers! It's for her own good." Her eyes narrowed. "Unless…you're _protecting _her…because you _know_ it's against the rules for a student and a teacher to date!"

He gulped, and decided to tell one of the _worst_ lies he ever told anyone. "No, Sue, I'm not interested in Rachel. She's more like a daughter to me."

Sue studied him for a few seconds and seemed satisfied. "Okay, sounds reasonable. But remember what I said, Will."

He thanked her and left.

There was _no way in __**HELL**_ he was going to do that to her!

Later that night, Rachel sat on the couch watching TV. Will left an hour earlier to go grocery shopping. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Delivery, for Will Shuester!" someone said from behind the door.

She got up off the couch and opened it.

A delivery man came in with a big box. His head was bowed and his hat covered most of his face.

"Where do you want it?" he asked.

"Um…over there." She said point to a spot next to the couch.

He put the box down and took off his hat. She jumped back and gasped.

The delivery man was…Jesse!

"Jesse, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!"

He smiled smugly. "I got suspicious because I noticed that you haven't been home for weeks. Then today after Glee, I saw you go home with Mr. Shue so I followed you two back to his house. I hope you haven't been messing around with our teacher, naughty Rachel!"

She backed up to the couch.

He stepped forward smiling evilly.

"So…every time I hurt you, you just run into his arms and he kisses your boo-boo and makes everything better?"

She was shaking uncontrollably. She had half a mind to whip out her cell phone and call 9-1-1, but she was rooted on the spot.

His smile was still freaking her out. "Well, now that Shue's gone, I'm gonna take you somewhere far from here, where I can _finally_ get what I wanted from you on prom night!"

She started to hyperventilate. "Jesse, please just go! I'm better without you."

Suddenly, she remembered all the sings she shouted out when she was punching Will in the chest.

"You ruined me! Because of you, I'm living my life fearing for my life! You took advantage of me, you humiliated me…_I HATE YOU!_"

Jesse stood there unfazed but then his face darkened.

"Okay, I was just going to let you have it easy, but the way you're speaking to me just earned you a **double** beating when we get there! Come on, you little slut!"

He grabbed her arm and started yanking her out the door. She struggled screaming but he was stronger. Finally he grabbed her by the waist and dragged her out the door.

Will was just pulling into the driveway with the groceries. He got out of the car, but suddenly noticed another car parked on the side of the driveway.

Suddenly the front door burst open and his jaw dropped to see Jesse dragging Rachel out with him. She seemed to be putting up a fair fight but he was still able to make her move with him.

"Mr. Shuester, help me! Save me!" she screamed reaching her hand out.

"Rachel!" Will called after her about to run to them but suddenly Jesse pulled out a gun and pointed it at her head.

"Don't even try it, Shuester! I'm just taking her off your hands, but if you make any movements, I'll blow her head off!"

He stopped right where he was rooted to the spot. He **DESPERATELY** wanted to stop him, but he also didn't want Rachel to get killed. He watched helplessly as Jesse opened the car door and shoved her inside. Before he got into the driver's seat, he looked at him.

"And don't worry, where I'm taking her, you won't be missing her anytime soon, so it'll be as if she _never_ existed!"

He got into the car and started it. Right when he drove away, Will hopped into his car and started speeding after him.

It was like one of those intense car chases you see in movies! Unfortunately, Jesse made a smart move and drove straight for the woods, too dark for Will to see.

He had no choice but to find his way back home. He wasn't going to give up, though! His darling Rachel was being kidnapped by a maniac but he wouldn't **DARE** let him hurt her!

The question was…_how?_

**Okay, hopefully this pulled on your interest strings a bit…but unfortunately **_**that**_** was my last idea. My mind is now numb with nothing so…again…feel free to place your ideas in the review box. Thank you!**


	8. Give Me Faith

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. While I was working on the chapter, my laptop suddenly stopped working so I had to switch to my other laptop which doesn't have Word so I'm tping this on Notepad. Hopefully it works...

Rachel awoke two days later in the same dark warehouse. Her body was still sore from the beating Jesse gave her when they got there. He beat her until she was unconcious, and after that she'd slip in and out of conciousness, much to his displeasure.

She heard him talking on the phone nearby so she strained her ears to listen.

"No, I haven't done anything, what's the fun having sex with a sleeping person? Everyone's out looking for her? Ha, well they'll never find her where we are. We're on Yorkshire Road, warehouse 491. Okay, I'm on my way, let me just check on her."

When he hung up she closed her eyes but when she heard his footsteps get closer, she opened them slowly.

"Well good morning, sunshine."

She cringed. "Have you had enough? I want to go home!"

He shrugged. "Sorry, babe, but until you give me what I want, you're stuck with me."

She bit her lip. "Jesse, I don't want to fight anymore. You have to have me back before my Dads get home!"

He raised an eye brow. "You actually think people miss you back home? In my opinion, I'm doing them a favor!"

After a few seconds of staring, she hung her head in defeat. "Okay, you win. I'll have sex with you. But when we're done, you promise to take me home?"

He put his hand on his heart. "I promise, but after we're done, you're my property, got it?"

He grabbed his backpack off a crate. "I'm going out, I might not be back until tomorrow. Don't go anywhere."

She crossed her arms. "Where would I go? I don't even know where we are!"

He smiled and left.

When she heard the door closed, she whipped out her cell phone out of her pocket and started dialing.

Back in Lima, eveveryone was on the look-out.

Will, however, was back in his apartment where he shut himself up since she went missing. There were posters everywhere with her face on it, even milk cartons.

When he wasn't helping with the search, he shut himself up in his apartment either waitng by the phone or pacing.

Suddenly his phone rang in his pocket. Normally he'd ignore it, but something told him to answer it just this once.

"Hello?"

"Will..." said a voice on the other line.

His eyes widened.

"Rachel!"

She smiled. "Hello, Will. I'm fine."

"Sweetheart, where are you? Everyone's out looking for you!"

Her smile fell. "I know, I know. But I'm fine. Jesse has made a very reasonable proposition. I have sex with him and he'll return me home safely."

He grew silent.

"He WHAT? Rachel, you tell me where you are RIGHT NOW and I'll come pick you up!"

Her voice grew firm. "No, Will. I'm not going to do it, I'm escaping. But I want to do this myself."

"Rachel, you need an adult's help, let me help you!"

"Will, I can't be a damsel in distress forever. You just need to trust me. Give me faith, I know I can do this.

After a few seconds of silence, he sighed. "Promise you'l call me when you get back?"

She bit her lip. "I can't promise you that, but I promise to come home alive."

She looked around. "I have to go...I need to start working on my plan of getting out of here."

"Fine...but be careful, sweetheart."

She smiled. "I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

Then he hung up.

She sighed determined. It's time to get out of here.

And there you have it. I hope it won't be too confusing, but now I need some ideas on how she can escape the warehouse. Any takers?


	9. Don't Say a Word

Hey...I'm back! Sorry I've been missing...again, but I needed time to figure out this chapter. Enjoy!

During the night, Rachel observed and explored the warehouse, looking for anything that would help her escape. She found an unlocked window that she could crawl through and a wooden plank. She grabbed the backpack that he brought with them and something fell out. She bent down to pick it up and found...his gun.

This could be useful, she thought.

Suddenly, she heard his car pulling in, so she gabbed her supplies and hid.

The door opened and he staggered in, obviously drunk.

""Babe, I'm home! Where are you?"

"Come and find me!" she called playfully from her hiding spot.

He chuckled. "Come on out, sweetie, I'm too drunk."

When she didn't appear, he began staggering around the place looking for you.

"Come out, come out whereve you are!"

When he was close to her hiding spot, she grabbed the wodden plank and snuck up behind him.

"I think I'm close, babe."

WACK!

She smacked him in the back of the head. He fell to the ground groaning and she grabbed the backpack and started to the window.

"You little bitch!" he screamed.

She turned around. "I'm not you property, Jesse! When a girl says it's over, it's over!"

He tried crawling to her but she pulled the gun out of the pocket and aimed it at him.

"Don't try to stop me."

He smiled sneakily and stood up.

"Oh, the joys of acting. You really shouldn't have done that."

Her eyes widened and she ran toward the window. He leaped out and grabbed her ankle.

"Face it, Rachel, I'm stronger than you!"

She pulled the trigger on the gun and shot him in the shoulder.

He fell back screaming. She took this opportunity to quickly crawl through the window.

When she got out, she stopped to catch her breathe. Then she took off running.

It was hard to see where she was going because it was the middle of the night and she was in the middle of the woods but that didn't stop her from running.

"I'm gonna find you, Rachel and when I do, you are so dead!"

She kept running until she saw what looked like car lights and ran toward it. The path led her to the street and she saw a car coming so she jumped in the middle of the road and tried to stop it.

The car stopped in front of her and the driver came up.

"Are you okay, Miss?"

"No, I'm not okay, I was just kidnapped by my psycho ex boyfriend and I just escaped and I have no idea where I am!" she screamed frantically.

"Okay, okay, calm down! Do you need me to drive you anywhere?" the driver asked.

"Where am I?" she asked, tears running down her face.

"Kenton, Ohio." he replied.

She started to calm down. "Okay, I'm fom Lima...do you know where that is?"

The driver smiled. "Yeah, it's not too far from here. I was heading to Lima anyway. Do you have any parents to call?"

She shook her head. "No, they're away but I'll be fine."

Suddenly they heard Jesse's voice getting nearer.

"Rachel, don't run away from me! I'll find you!"

She screamed. "It's him, it's him!"

"Your ex boyfriend?" he asked.

She nodded frantically. "Please, don't let him hurt me again!"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Hop in!"

They both got into the car and he drove off.

Back at her house, Will was pacing back and forth. It's only been a few hours since achel had called and he was worried. His heart was heavy because he missed her a lot.

He paced until he was super tired and couldn't stay awake, so he went to bed.

2 hours later, there was a knock on the door. He woke up and a he groggily shuffled to the door, he heard the rain outside and felt really bad for whoever had the guts to be knocking on the door at 3 in the morning.

He opened the door...and his heart almost stopped.

Standing at the door was Rachel, soaked from head to foot in rain, tears running down her face.

Without saying anything, he pulled her close to him and held her tight.

Even though she was wet, she still felt warm in his arms. She clutched his shirt sobbing.

"Will, I was so scared! I thought I'd never see you again!"

He nodded understandingly and began rocking her.

"I never gave up hope, Will. I kept telling myself to stay strong so I could be with you again."

"Shh..." he whispered still rocking her. He pulled back and eyed her state.

"Come on, let's get you out of these wet clothes so you don't get sick."

He took her hand and led her to her room.

"You...don't have anything to say to me? After all I went through?"

He shook his head. "You've been through enough tonight. We'll talk about it in the morning...if you want."

He grabbed her nightgown out of her closet and set it on the bed. Obviously she wasn't going o put it on herself so he was going to dress her.

He walked over to her and took her hand. "I'm going to dress you, is that okay?"

She nodded and without a word, raised her arms. He gulped and grabbed the ends of her shirt, pulling it over her head.

The more skin was exposed to him, the hotter he got but he swallowed and tried to ignore it.

His hands moved to the snap of her jeans as he slowly slid them down. Both their breathing suddenly increased.

She stepped out of her jeans and he took a look at her and his eyes widened when he noticed that her bra and panties were wet too.

"Um...I'll leave the room so you can do the rest."

He turned to walk away but she grabbed his hand and pulled him back. She usednit to run it over her arms, and down her chest until he reached her breasts.

His heart started beating rapidly and he felt hot.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a long passionate kiss.

After a few seconds, they pulled up for air, and she tried to unbutton his shirt, but he stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

She looked up at him with tear stained eyes. "I want this, Will."

He pulled back. "No...that would be taking it too far. And after all you've been through, I don't want to put you through that so quickly."

He picked up the nightgown and held it out to her. "I'm going to leave the room so you can get dessed."

Her chest started heaving and suddenly she collapsed from exhaustion in his arms.


	10. Safe For Now

Rachel woke the next morning in her bed. She felt dizzy from the recent events and all she wanted to do was forget them but she couldn't.

There was a knock on the door.

"Rachel, honey, are you awake? I made you some breakfast."

"Yes, I'm awake." she said.

The door opened and Will came in with a big stack on pancakes. Her eyes widened and her mouth watered.

He set the plate down in her lap and gave her utensils.

"Are you hungry?" he asked concerned.

She eyed the pancakes hungrily. "Will, i haven't eaten in practically two days! Of course, I'm hungry!"

She grabbed her knife and fork and began attacking the pancakes.

He smiled and sat down at the foot of the bed, watching her eat.

When she showed up in the dead of the night, his heart felt heavy, because he thought he'd never see her again. Those dreadful two days without her were torture.

In fact, after she passed out, he made sure to alert EVERYONE in Lima. Most of them rejoiced and all the news stations decided not to make a big deal unless she wanted to make a statement.

When she was finished, she wiped her mouth with her napkin and burped. He chuckled.

"You're going back to school tomorrow. Figgins is starting to think that I'm keeping you home on purpose."

Her eyes widened. 'But it's all Jesse's fault! He's put me through all this!"

He nodded. "We understand, but you've missed far too much school already and you can't fall behind. Plus, you can't keep running and hiding from him forever, nor can you stay home because he's giving you bad vibes."

She bit her lip. "All right, I suppose you're right."

He frowned. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened after he kidnapped you two days ago?"

She closed her eyes and turned away. "I wish I could forget, but I can't. That experience was FAR worse that what he did on prom night."

He took her hand. "You have to talk about these things, sweetheart. Keeping your memories bottles up isn't healthy."

She nodded. "After he kidnapped me, he took me to some abandoned warehouse deep in the woods in Kenton. He tried to force me to have sex, but I refused so he beat me until I was unconcious. I was out for two days and when I came to, I heard him talking on the phone with someone and he gave them the address. When he saw that I came to, he offered me a safe return if I have sex with him just once, but after I did, I'd automatically become his property."

She covered his hand with hers. "He left for the night, and then I called you."

He it his lip. "But how did you escape?"

"After I hung up with you, I spent the night searching around the warehouse looking for anything that would help me escape. I found a window I could climb through and a wooden plank. And remember that gun he held to my head when he was trying to force me into his car?"

He nodded.

"Well I grabbed his backpack and it turns out he forgot to take it with him when he left. So when I heard him coming, I hid. When he came close to my hiding place, I snuck up behind him and bashed him with the wooden plank and ran to the window, but it turns out he was faking being hurt so when he reached out to grab me, I shot him in the shoulder and climbed out the window and started running."

"How could you see?"

She paused. "I don't know, it was super dark, but the only thought in my mind was to run, run, run! Suddenly I saw lights so I ran toward the lights and it led to a road and the lights were from a car coming by so I flagged him down and practically BEGGED the driver to get me home! And then the next thing you know...I was home...with you."

He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm NEVER letting you go again, sweetheart. I let him take you once, that's NOT happening again, I promise."

She sighed. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

He kissed her on the head.

The next day at school, everyone warmly welcomed her back. Her teachers took pity on her and did everything they could to help her catch up. Good thing she was a fast learner!

During Glee, Will took pity on her and let everyone skip the lesson so they could welcome her back.

Suddenly, Principal Figgins poked his head through the door.

"William, I would like to speak to you, please."

Will followed him outside the classroom.

"I have some bad news about one of your club members, Jesse St. James." Figgins said.

Will faked concern. "What happened?"

Principal Figgins frowned. "Well according to what he told me, he went hunting yesterday with some friends and one of them accidentally shot him in the shoulder. he's going into surgery today to get the bullet removed and won't be in school for a few weeks."

Will nodded. "Okay, thank you for letting me know. I guess we'll have to work without him and have him catch up when he gets back."

"How is Miss Berry doing?" Figgins asked.

"She's doing quite well, still a bit shaken up though."

Figgins nodded. "I understand, being kidnapped for three days! Have they found her kidnapper?"

Will looked confused and then he remembered that Figgins never knew that it was Jesse who kidnapped her.

"No, they haven't."

Figgins frowned. "Well I'm sure they will soon. Have a nice day, William."

He turned and left.

Will went back inside the classroom and saw everyone practicing the assignment. He saw Rachel sitting in her seat worriedly.

"Rachel, can I talk to you for a second?"

She got up from her seat and followed him to the other side of the room.

"What did Principal Figgins want?"

"Well it turns out that yesterday jesse told him that he went hunting with some friends and he accidentally got shot in the shoulder."

Rachel blushed. "That was me."

He nodded. "He's going into surgery today to get the bullet removed and he won't be in school for a few weeks."

Her face brightened. "Hallelujah! He's gone!"

Suddenly she lowered her voice. "Will, are we safe? I still can't sleep at night knowing that he could come back to get us!"

He smiled and shook his head. "Yes, honey. We're safe...for now."

And that's the end of the chapter! This pretty much takes care of ONE happy ending (getting rid of Jesse) but there's ONE more problem that they have to face that's pretty much the base of this story. Jesse was just a minor conflict but hopefully the next few chapters will lead up to the NEXT happy ending. Ciao for now, amigos!


	11. The Sadness, She Weeps

A week had gone by since Rachel returned and everything was back to normal. Since Jesse was in the hospital and out of school, Rachel and Will could stop worrying and enjoy their company happily.

One morning before school, Will was serving her breakfast.

"You're Dads are coming home this weekend. Are you excited to see them?"

She nodded. "Of course I'm excited! I haven't seen them in a whole month!"

He sat down and began to eat his breakfast. She stopped him and took his hand in hers.

"But I am gong to miss the fun we've had this whole month. I love you, Will."

He patted her hand and went back to eating is breakfast.

After a few minutes of silence, she spoke up again.

"When are we going to tell everyone about us?"

Suddenly, Will remembered what Sue had told him a few weeks earlier. He sighed and put down his fork.

"Look Rachel, I've been doing some thinking, and I decided that when your Dads get back, we end it."

Her eyes widened. "But...why?"

He clapsed his hands together. "I'm pretty much putting my own JOB at risk for being with you. We can't keep it up forever and if someone finds out, I'd lose my job, be charged for satuary rape since you're still a minor and be listed as a sex offender."

She bit her lip. "But...you...you don't LOVE me anymore?"

He grabbed her hand quickly. "No, that's not true! I DO love you, but sometimes you have to sacrifice things to keep you at bay...even if it means-"

"Losing the one you love. Yes, I've heard that story before." she finished in a whisper.

She pulled her hand away and turned away from him.

"All my life, I've DREAMED of having the perfect boyfriend...and I get the jealous psycho, the confused jock and the teacher who's have my age."

His jaw dropped when he heard this and he felt a big stab to his heart.

He walked to her side of the table and grabbed her shoulders to make her face him.

"Rachel, look at me."

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"I'm not...good for you. You need to be dating people that are your own age and such. This is just too much for anyone to handle."

She shook her head and sniffed. "No, Will, I WANT this! I don't care what anyone thinks or how inappropriate this is! We love each other, that's all that matters!"

He frownedsadly. "Let's look at this logically. If we stay together but I lose my job, how can I financially support us?"

After a few seconds of silence, she nodded. "Okay, fine. So what are we going to do?"

He thought for a second. "We can still hang out this week, you know. But when your Dads come to pick you up on saturday, the affair ends and we'll be nothing but student and teacher. And then...maybe AFTER graduation, if there's still a chance...we can pick up where we left off."

She gasped. "Graduation? But that's two years away!"

He shook his head. "It's the only choice we have." He smiled. "And plus, I'm sure 34 is the same as 32 as 16 is to 18."

She smiled through her tears and he wiped them away. "All right, whatever it takes."

He kissed her lightly on the lips. "That's my girl. Now eat your breakfast."

They spent the week happily doing lots of activities with each other. Each day after school, he'd take her places like the movies, resturants, plays and on friday he took her to a carnival.

Friday night, the night before it all ended, he woke to her crying in the guest room.

He went to the room and found her sitting on the bed whimpering softly. He sat fown next to her and rubbed her back.

"I don't want it to end, Will. Time hasn't even given us a chance...ending so soon."

He nodded and stroked her hair.

She looked at him. "Why, Will? Why can't the rules allow us to be together? It's not about age, or occupation, or whatever...it's about who you love!"

He nodded again and pulled her to him. She started hiccuping and he rocked her.

"Stay with me, please stay. If it's our last night..."

He nodded and helped her into the covers. Then he climbed in and wrapped his arms around her.

"Will...why aren't you saying anything?"

He swallowed but there was a lump in the throat. "I want to remember this last moment, and I wish it could last forever."

She snuggled up to him. "Me too. I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too."

Within a few minutes, they were asleep.

The next morning, Will woke really early and went to prepare breakfast. There was a huge knot in his chest and his heart felt like is was being stomped on.

Rachel woke an hour later. She came into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. "Good-morning, Will."

He smiled sadly. "Good-morning, Rachel."

Her phone beeped and she checked it. "My Dads said that they'll be here to pick me up in 2 hours."

He nodded. "All right. I made pancakes for breakfast again if that's okay."

"It's fine." she said softly and they both sat down and ate silently.

After breakfast, she went back to her room to pack up while he graded papers.

When she was all packed, they sat on the front porch until her Dads came.

They didn't say anything while they waited. She threw her head back taking in the sun and he took off his shoes.

"You know, after this, everything's going back to normal." he said.

She sighed. "I wish it didn't. Everything's fine just the way it is."

He stuck out his pinky finger. "Two years tops?"

She looked at him in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hmmm...you're right. How about this. I, Will Shuester, pinky promise to always love you and never forget the time we spent together for as I live, no matter how long we're apart."

She nodded and joined his pinky with hers. "Okay."

Finally her Dads pulled into the driveway. They both bounced out of the car and came running at her.

"PUMPKIN!"

They began hugging and kissing her while Will stood back smiling.

"Did you have fun with Mr. Shuester?"

She smiled joyfully. "Oh you bet, Daddies! He took me to so many places and even taught me how to bowl!"

"Bowling? That's wonderful darling! I'm glad you had fun! Why don't you go get your suitcase while we thank Mr. Shuester for watching you."

She went inside and Will shook both their hands.

"Thank you, Mr. Shuester. We know who to call next time we need a babysitter, haha."

"You're very welcome, Mr. Berry, but she's a strong independent girl, she can handle herself. She's been a pleasure to have."

A few seconds later, Rachel came back with her suitcase.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you, Mr. Shuester." she said professionally. "It's been quite a month."

He nodded. "It sure has. And you are welcome to come back and visit anytime."

He stuck out his hand but she hugged him instead. Both their hearts felt heavy with sadness and it felt even worse when they let go.

She followed her Dads into the car. When she got into the backseat, she turned around and gave him one final wave.

He waved back and when they began pulling out of the driveway, he stuck his hands in his pockets. He watched them drive off until she was going,going...gone. Suddenly he felt...empty and numb. He sadly turned back and went back into his apartment.

Back in the car, when they were so far away that she couldn't see him anymore, Rachel turned around in her seat with tears in her eyes. She also felt the emptiness.

One of her Dads turned around concerned.

"You okay, sweetheart? No need to cry, you'll see Mr. Shuester on monday at school!"

She smiled sadly. "Oh no, I'm just happy that you're here. I've missed you both so much."

He smiled. "We missed you too, cupcake, and we're happy that we're together again."

They rode the rest of the way home, Rachel not bothering to wipe away her tears.


	12. What Hurts the Most

Hello my darlings! Sorry I disappeared again, I was working on the first chapter of my NEXT Will/Rachel story. Yeah, you're probably gonna hate me for starting that without finishing this story but cut me some slack, I'll finish it! Besides,I'm pretty sure Mr. Shue and Rachel already hate me for putting them through all this torture :)

RACHEL: Um...Miss Author? Can we get on with the story? You're writer's block is giving me a headache and I don't think I can take anymore twists and turns.

MR. SHUE: Rachel's right. This is our third story and I'm starting to get bored. I mean, first we're held at gunpoint and blackmailed by Emma...then I die a few times and come back to life as a DOG...by the way, where did THAT idea come from?

ME: (Obviously pissed) WHOA!Subjects of my stories...did I WRITE for you to interrupt me?

RACHEL: Your ideas are very unique but I don't really do my own stunts!

MR. SHUE: Yeah, and why do you keep disappearing and leaving too many cliffhangers?

RACHEL: And WHY did you start writing a new story without finishing this one?

ME: ENOUGH!(Takes out a snuggie and a frying pan...Tangled reference, thank you) I will use this, I SWEAR on all the candy canes in the world! You do what I write! Now, kindly take your places for this chapter or I SWEAR I'll go Fast and the Furious over your sorry candy butts! GOT IT, KUMQUATS?

RACHEL AND MR. SHUE: (starts backing away scared.) Ok!

ME:(calms down and takes a deep breath.) Good characters! You get a cookie for being good!

(RACHEL and MR. SHUE head to their places.)

ME: (calling over to them) By the way, can I own Glee?

RACHEL and MR. SHUE: NO!

The whole weekend was torture for both Will and Rachel.

Ever since Rachel's Dads picked her up from Will's house, they wouldn't let her out of their sight. On the outside, she acted happy and cheerful for them, but inside she was practically dying.

How could he let her go, just like that? When she FINALLY thought she found the right one...he just gives her up. Every night she'd cry herself to sleep, trying to forget EVERYTHING that happened in the past month...but it was just too painful.

Will, on the other hand was suffering more than she was. Every night he'd toss and turn, unable to sleep, his heart heavy.

He felt really terrible for hurting Rachel like that...and just letting her go. What if she decided to take his advice and date another guy? By graduation, it would be too late.

God, he loved her! There was only one thing to do.

Monday came quickly. During Spanish, he would glance and Rachel and see this sad look in her eyes, which made his heart ache even he had a plan and it would take place during her free period/his planning period.

When he passed by her desk to hand a test back to the student behind her, he put a sticky note on her desk asking her to meet him in his classroom during her free period.

She looked at the note and reluctantly nodded.

He bit his lip, hoping the plan would work.

At 1:30. the bell for free period rang. She slowly made her way into the classroom.

"Mr. Shuester? I got your note." she called in.

Suddenly he appeared with a cd player and set it on the desk. He pulled up a chair for her.

"Have a seat, Rachel."

She sat down and stared at him intently. He started pacing.

"Am I in trouble, Mr. Shuester?"

He stopped in front of her." No, no you're not in trouble. I just-"

He sighed. "I was an idiot to let you go, Rach. You mean the world to me and I just gave you up, after all you went through. You trusted me and I blew you off. I feel so terrible."

She crossed her arms. "Yes, it really hurt when we broke it off. What are you trying to say?"

"I love you, Rachel. I always have and I always will, even if it's wrong for us to be together. This whole weekend ever since you left, I couldn't sleep without you. It practically tore me apart."

He walked over to the cd player. "I'm gonna sing a song to show how sorry I am for doing this to you, and I hope you can accept my apology and take me back."

She bit her lip. "We'll see."

He pressed play on the cd player and braced himself for the worst.

Ican take the rain on the roof of this empty house.  
>That don't bother me.<br>I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out.  
>I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while.<br>Even though going on with you gone still upsets me.  
>There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok.<br>But that's not what gets me.

Rachel sat in her seat wondering where he was going with this.

What hurts the most.  
>Was being so close.<br>And having so much to say.  
>And watching you walk away.<br>And never knowing.  
>What could have been.<br>And not seeing that loving you.  
>Is what I was tryin' to do.<p>

Will could feel the pain in his heart as he sang the song. He kept his eyes on Rachel hoping she was getting the message.

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go.  
>But I'm doin' It.<br>It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone.  
>Still Harder.<br>Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret.  
>But I know if I could do it over.<br>I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart.  
>That I left unspoken.<p>

What hurts the most.  
>Is being so close.<br>And having so much to say.  
>And watching you walk away.<br>And never knowing.  
>What could have been.<br>And not seeing that loving you.  
>Is what I was trying to do.<p>

By the time he was done, she was practically in tears.

"So, what'd you think?" he asked.

She just sat there sniffing.

"Rach, please talk to me. I know I messed up but I was an idiot for that and I want to start over again. I want to give us a chance." he pleaded.

She still didn't say anything.

He sighed, officially giving up.

"Okay, I understand. This was another stupid thing for me to do, I should have known that you wouldn't forgive me."

He sulked over to the door and opened it.

"You can go back to free period, Rach. We can put all this behind us."

She slowly rose from her seat and shut the door. He stared at her confused.

"Rach, what-"

He was interruped by her flinging her arms on him.

"Oh Will, that song meant more to me than you'll ever know! I want to be with you, I do and I forgive you! Just promise me that you'll stick with me the whole way through and I'll do the same for you if we want to make this work!"

He pulled back and pushed some loose hair out of her face.

"So am I forgiven?"

She blinked through her tears and kissed him tenderly.

"What does that say?"

He smiled and they stayed there holding each other tight for the rest of the period.

Well, that's the chapter, folks and next one's gonna be the last. I need time to work on the other story so don't be suprised if I disappear and HOPEFULLY Rachel and Mr. Shue won't be TOO mad when I get back. Ta-ta!

Oh by the way, in case you couldn't figure it out, Will is singing "What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts. Unfortunately Notepad won't cooperate and be shown in the format of most of the songs in my stories because it is a giant BUTTHEAD so bear with me, ok?


	13. What Happens Next?

I'm back from my next disappearance! I had severe writers' block so I asked for a little help and got some great ideas! So I took those ideas and experimented a bit and this is the best choice. I'm going to be skipping ahead through a lot of things...and this MAY not be the last chapter. Thank you for being my guide throughout the story!

(RACHEL and MR. SHUE stormm up angrily)

RACHEL: NO! NO MORE! We're not finishing this story!

MR. SHUE: You haven't even paid us for the LAST two stories! We're sick of this torture!

RACHEL AND MR. SHUE: WE QUIT!

(They start walking away. My eyes widen and I cling onto RACHEL'S leg)

ME: No, PLEASE PLEASE don't do this! What about the fans and reviews?

RACHEL: We stopped losing fans after "Someone Who Cares" ended and this story began!

MR. SHUE: We need vacation time! Everytime one story ends, ANOTHER story starts! GIVE US A BREAK!

ME: (desperately) OK, OK, YOU WIN! Just finish this story for me and I PROMISE to give you a break before starting a new one!

MR. SHUE: And triple pay?

ME: YES!

RACHEL (thinks for a second) Fine, we'll finish the story. NOT FOR YOU, but for the fans.

ME: (nodding) Yes, yes ok ok! For the fans! Just ONE MORE!

MR. SHUE: Fine...come on, Rach. Let's get into position.

(My eyes brighten and I kiss their feet.)

ME: THANK YOU, THANK YOU! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!Oh by the way, can I own Glee?

MR. SHUE AND RACHEL: NO!

Rachel and Will were happy together the rest of her junior yearand all of her senior year.

Towards the beginning of senior year, Jesse got out of the hospital but transfered back to his old school and rejoined Vocal Adreneline, though the New Directions crushed them at Sectionals, Regionals AND Nationals!

Will and Rachel revealed their affair to everyone at a party that took place after graduation. They were all pleased, especially her Dads.

Rachel chose to go to a nearby college in Lima so she could be closer to Will and they decided that when she turned 20, they'd move to New York and go to Broadway together.

One day, Rachel called all the girls from Glee and her Dads and asked them to meet her at Will's apartment where she was staying.

"What's up, Rachel?" Quinn asked.

Rachel sat nervously in her seat.

"I called you all here...to tell you..."

"Spit it out already!" Santana said crossing her arms.

"Well...I'm pregnant." Rachel said folding her hands together.

Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Does Mr. Shuester know?" Tina asked.

Rachel began rocking back and forth in her seat. "No, I just found out today."

"Well, ARE you going to tell him? He IS the father, right?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, but what if he doesn't want anything to do with it?"

"Then we'll rip his head off." one of her Dads said.

"Why would he just abandon you like that?"

Rachel sighed. "Well because of what happened between him and Terri."

"Rach, she had a freak pregnancy but lied to him about it. Are ABSOLUTELY sure you are pregnant?" Quinn asked.

Rachel nodded.

"And if it turns out to be a mistake, are you going to be honest with him or lie about it in fear of losing him?"

Rachel bit her lip. "I would tell him the truth. I know he'd be hurt but things like that happen and I'd be being honest."

Everyone patted her on the back.

"It'll be all right, sweet pea. Just tell him the truth." her other Dad said.  
>xx<p>

Later during dinner, Will noticed that something was bothering her because she kept picking at her food.

"Something wrong, Rach?"

She looked up at him. "I"m fine...I just...have something to tell you."

He put down his fork and turned to her. "Is everything all right?"

She looked down and grabbed his hand. This worried him.

"Sweetie, are you trying to break up with me?" he asked frantically.

Her head shot up. "What! Goodness, no!"

He started at her trying to read her eyes but she wouldn't make eye contact.

"Then what is it?"

She squeezed his hand. "Will...I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Wait, what?"

She smiled nervously. "Yes...you're going to be a Daddy."

He looked away from her. "Are you positively sure? I mean, you know what I delt with last time."

She nodded. "I'm very sure. I took like eight pregnancy tests...and they all say baby."

He squeezed her hand. "How long have you known?"

"I found out today while you were at work."

After a few minutes of silcence, he licked his lips.

"Am I really gonna be a Daddy?"

She nodded slowly. "Definitely. You are DEFINITELY gonna be a Daddy."

He cried out with joy, picked her up and spun her around.

When he was done, he kissed her passionately.

NOTHING could ruin this moment!


	14. Baby, Baby, Baby, Oh!

I got this idea when I was watching "Spice World"...so yeah, some of the dialogue will seem a BIT familiar.

Rachel's pregnancy went along smoothly. Will and everyone helped her throughout the rough months.

The best part was...she was going to have a girl!

One night, the girls decided to take her out for a Girls Night Out. They took her to a real cool club that just opened nearby.

They all dressed in their best clothes and Rachel dressed in one of her maternity dresses.

When they got to the club, everyone got drinks and she simply ordered a Sprite.

All the girls, minus Rachel, got a little tipsy after a few minutes. Suddenly, a fast upbeat song came on, and they all dragged her to the dance floor.

The dancing was fun until suddenly...Rachel felt as if her insides were being pushed out.

"What's wrong, Rach?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh my God, I think my water broke! The baby's coming NOW!" Rachel screamed.

All the girls started panicking and brought her to a nearby lounge chair.

"Ok, ok, everyone calm down! Does anyone know how to deliver a baby?" Santana screamed over the panic.

Everyone looked at Quinn.

"Don't look at me!" Quinn exclaimed. "I was in HER position, I don't know how it came out! They just told me to push!"

"Ok, then just push, Rachel, push!" Brittany said.

"NOT HERE, BRITTANY! WE'RE IN PUBLIC!" Tina screamed.

"Rach, at least close your legs, it looks indecent." Mercedes said.

"Well she should have done that 9 months ago." Quinn said.

Rachel began laughing but then moaned clutching her stomach.

"Guys, PLEASE don't make me laugh! It hurts to laugh!"

"Ok, DON'T make her laugh or it will come shooting out like a cannon ball!" Santana said.

"What do YOU know about babies shooting out like cannon balls?" Mercedes asked.

Brittany put her face to Rache's stomach. "Stay in there, we're not ready for you yet!"

"Ok, we have to get her to a hospital like NOW!" Quinn said.

"But who's gonna drive her? We're too drunk!" Tina said.

Santana thought for a second and then got an idea.

"Ok, everyone focus! We need to bring her outside and flag down a cab to take us to the hospital. And someone needs to call EVERYONE!"

Tina nodded. "I'll call Mr. Shuester!" She ran off.

"Ok, Rach, help us out here. Put your arms around us. Brittany, help me out."

Brittany and Quinn lifted her up and brought her outside.

Santana and Mercedes were able to flag down a taxi cab and they shoved Rachel into the passenger seat.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"The hospital and QUICK because if you can't see, she's in labor!" Quinn said gesturing to Rachel who was squirming in the front seat.

Tina came back. "They're on their way to the hospital."

They all piled into the back seat and the driver zoomed off to the hospital.

When they got there, Quinn was the first to run in while the other girls dragged Rachel in.

"May I help you?" the lady at the reception desk asked.

"Yes, my friend is...like...having her baby like RIGHT NOW!"

The receptionist's eyes widened. "Oh my! Come with me while I page some doctors."

They all followed her into an empty room and they changed her into her hospital gown.

"Wait here with her, the doctor will be with you soon."

She left the room and Rachel started groaning again.

"Ok, NOW does she start pushing?"Brittany asked.

"Not yet, Brit, we have to wait until the doctor's come." Santana said.

Suddenly the doctor and a lot of nurses started piling into the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Campbell. What is the patient's name?"

"Rachel Berry." Mercedes said.

"Thank you. I'm guessing you all are friends?" Dr. Campbelle asked.

"Yes, sir, we brought her here." Santana said.

"Ok, that's all I need to know. Now, we're about to do the procedure and I'm afraid this room is starting to get a bit crowded, so would you ladies mind shuffling to the waiting room?"

The girls nodded.

Dr. Campbelle looked around. "Where is the father?"

"He's on his way." Quinn said.

Dr. Campbelle nodded and looked at Rachel.

"We'll wait until he arrives but if the contractions get worse, we'll have to start without him. Let's just get you set up."

After a few minutes, Will and her Dads FINALLY came in.

"Are you the father?"

"Yes," Will said trying to catch his breath. "I'm the father of the baby and these are HER fathers."

Her Dads walked up to her and grabbed her hands. "It's all right, pumpkin. Daddy's here."

"How do you feel?" one Dad asked.

"Daddy, it's hurts so MUCH!" Rachel wailed.

Dr. Campbelle turned to her Dads. "I hate to interrupt, but it's mostly the father of the baby that we allow in the delivery room during the delivery. Would you gentlemen mind stepping into the waiting room with the others?"

Her Dads nodded and shuffled out. Will walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"It's all right, sweetie, you're doing great."

She squeezed his hand and closed her eyes. "Will, is that you? Get this baby out of me NOW!"

Her breathing increased.

"Ok, ok just breathe, Rach! The doctors will help you soon enough."

He kissed her on top of her head.

"I love you, Rachel. You're doing great."

"I love you too, Will." she managed to gasp out.

She had her final contraction. The doctors and nurses sprung into action.

Dr. Campbelle positioned himself at the foot of the bed.

"Ok, here we go Rachel. Let's start off with a gentle push."

She held her breath and gave the first push.

Will could see tears starting to trickle down her face.

"It's all right, honey. You're doing great."

"You're doing swell, Rachel. Can I get another push? Alittle harder this time?"

She pushed with a little force. Her wails filled the whole room and she buried her face in Will's shoulder.

"Fantastic, you're doing great. Another push, please."

After a few more painful pushes, tensions were rising. By then, Rachel's hair was discheveled and her face was practically red.

"Looking good, Rachel, I can see the head. Now two more pushes and it should just slide out." Dr. Campbelle said.

Will smiled. "Did you hear that, honey? The baby's almost out! Just two more pushes, ok? Be strong!"

Rachel smiled weakly. "This is HELL, Will. You're lucky you don't have to go through this!"

She let out another push.

"Owwwww!"

"Ok, great, Rachel! One more push!" Dr. Campbelle said.

Will squeezed her hand. "One more, just ONE more. It's almost over."

Rachel braced herself and gave one last giant heave.

"AHHHHHHH! OWWW!"

Finally the only sound in the room was the sound of their newborn baby girl crying.

"It's a girl!" one of the nurses gushed.

"Dad, would you like to cut the umbilical chord?" Dr. Campbelle asked.

Will smiled and wiped Rachel's forhead. He walked over and cut the umbilical chord.

"Would you like to hold her?"

He nodded and held the baby. He brought her to Rachel who was leaning against the pillows panting.

"Honey, look. It's our baby girl!"

Rachel opened her eyes and smiled. "Oh, she's BEAUTIFUL!"

"What should we name her? You can do the honors."

She thought for a second.

"Michelle Elizabeth. Michelle Elizabeth Shuester."

Will looked at her puzzled. "Shuester? But we're not married!"

"Not married YET. We're getting married when we move to New York, remember?"

Dr. Campbelle stood up. "All right, Rachel. Now you're going to be here for a while, so the main thing is to REST. Would you like me to alert everyone in the waiting room?"

She smiled. "Yes, please. Thank you, Dr. Campbelle."

Dr. Campbelle and the nurses started clearing out of the room.

Will kissed her on the head. "You did amazing, sweetheart. I can't believe we made it through all this."

She nodded. "I know...the one thing I REALLY can't believe was falling in love with you."

He faked a hurt expression.

"Not that I didn't enjoy it! I guess it was...accidental."

He looked at Michelle and smiled. "Would you like to hold her?"

Rachel nodded. He handed her the baby and her eyes brightened.

He smiled as she seemed mezmerized. They started giggling while she made baby noises.

There was a knock on the door and everyonebegan piling in.

"Where's the baby?" Brittany asked?

All the girls squealed and ran up to the bed. The boys followed behind.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Ok, a BIT too close for comfort."

"What's her name?" Sam asked.

"Her name is Michelle Elizabeth Shuester."

"Has a nice ring to it." Tina said.

There was a knock on the door and her Dads came in.

"Room for two more?"

The group split to make room for them. Their eyes brightened when they laid eyes on the baby.

"Oh my goodness, honey, she's BEAUTIFUL!" one Dad said.

"She looks like the both of you." the other Dad said.

Dr. Campbelle came inside.

"Wow, what a party, but I'm afraid I have to break it up. Visiting hours ended a while ago, I just wanted to give you all a chance to see the baby. You can come back tomorrow."

Everyone kissed Rachel and the baby on the head and said their good-byes.

"Congratz, Rach. You two are going to be great parents." Quinn said before leaving.

"Dad...um...Daddies...will you be staying the night?" Dr. Campbelle asked awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, baby girl, but Daddy and I have work in the morning. But we'll come check on you tomorrow."

Rachel nodded."Ok, I'll see you tomorrow!"

They both kissed her on the cheek and left.

A nurse came into the room.

"Hi, I'm here to take the baby and bring her to the nursery with the other newborns. I'll bring her back to you tomorrow."

Rachel handed her Michelle and she left.

"All right." Dr. Cambelle said. "I will check on you tomorrow. Good-night."

He left the room.

Will crawled onto the bed next to her.

"You did great. The pain's all over now, I promise."

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"For what?"

"For helping me through all this. For not leaving my side for ONE MINUTE, even when we were apart."

He nodded and kissed her cheek."You're welcome, and I'm NEVER letting you go again."

Within a few minutes, they were both fast asleep.


	15. The Finale

Ok...so...you all pretty much hate me for disappearing for the whole summer. But I have my excuse...I promise you. And it wasn't just the same old excuse of writer's block. Ok, so my...4th laptop broke so I had no means of writing whatsoever. Fortunately, Daddy fixed the old family computer. It doesn't have Microsoft Word, but it has Notepad like I've always been using so now I'm back in business. Unfortunately for you...I have no more ideas so I'm gonna skip through...EVERYTHING and end it right here, right now.

Will and Rachel moved to New York shortly after Michelle was born. Rachel went straight to fufilling her dream of being on Broadway and took college classes online to take care of Michelle. Will got a job as a Spanish teacher again at NYU.

As Michelle grew older, she took after her parents' love for performing arts and followed her Mother's footsteps becoming a star on Broadway.

They still kept in touch with the other Glee members who still carried the memories led by their fearless teacher, Will Shuester.

The End

Yeah...sucky ending. I'm really sorry. But before I get attacked *pulls out a machine gun* I'm armed! Now fortunately for you lovely readers, I promised someone I'd write another story for them. Actually, it was HER plot...you know what, I'll just explain when I get started on it. Bye bye! 


End file.
